<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2 weeks later by VarenneAtlanta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572645">2 weeks later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarenneAtlanta/pseuds/VarenneAtlanta'>VarenneAtlanta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs in a Car, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Mafia AU, SO, honestly wrote this for a mafia AU me and my friends are doing, imhornyasshitnowthoughidkwhattodo, so congrats, wow i didn't know that was a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarenneAtlanta/pseuds/VarenneAtlanta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo finds Daiki weeks after telling him to fuck off. Things go bad but then they go ... good?</p>
<p>aka</p>
<p>Leo fucks the living shit out of Daiki to claim dominance over him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Nakashima/Daiki Kita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2 weeks later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It felt like forever since the party has happened, but it’s only been a couple of weeks since then. As each week went by, Daiki could feel his sanity disappearing one by one. He knows it’s his fault that he was on the streets again. He knows it's his fault that he has to do the oddball jobs again. He knows it but he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fucked up, he knows it. He honestly fucked up everything again. It felt like he was 16 all over again, killing his first love for the very first time. He hurt not only himself, but he hurt Leo too. He hurt Leo beyond repair and he knows there was nothing he could do about it. Leo hurt him as well - even if he doesn’t know it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words echo in his mind every time things get quiet. They’re loud in his ears as he sits in the abandoned building he made as his base. </span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>You’re just like everyone else.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I WANTED TO GIVE YOU THE WORLD!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>You promised me…</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Don’t ever come near me again, not when you’re covered in his lies</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>He drinks himself into oblivion on those days, when the voice is loud and doesn’t go away no matter how many times he drinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s thought about killing himself before - when the drinks don’t work. He wants Leo to find his dead body in a ditch. He wants Leo to know that he’d kill himself for him. He wants Leo to know that he’s the reason he killed himself. That everything he’s done now was for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t go out on those days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight was not one of those nights. Tonight was the night he was taking another job. He knows that Souma is worried for him, worried how he’ll survive between the war of the Triads and Yakuza but he honestly doesn’t give two shits. If he dies, he dies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has no reason to live after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo had been his reason to live and he fucked it all up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki stood in front of his target. He didn’t bring a weapon with him today - it wasn’t needed after all. He was just killing a spy that had been well… spying on the Yakuzas. He doesn’t know who gave him the job, he doesn’t bother to find out who gave him the job. As long as they paid him, he won’t have to go pay them a visit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki coos softly as the spy cowards in a corner, “Aww… The little spy used to be so brave! What happened with that huh? Did the little birdy lose its wings?” Daiki continues to get closer to the spy, cracking his knuckles as he goes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have taken that job little birdy~ This war isn’t for people like you.” He cackles as he brought down a fist to the spies face. “You shouldn’t have crossed the line.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought another fist to the spies face, eyes wide with glee at the blood. He feels his sanity slip away as he giggles at the blood, “Not so strong after all are you little birdy bird?” He coos softly as he wraps his hand around the spies neck and lifts them above his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were shining with insanity as he stared at the bloody spy. His grin was wide and he was twitching ever so slightly. “Little birdy little birdy~” He’s quick to throw the spy against the wall and he cackles in glee when he hears the crack of their head against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So fragile! So… small-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daiki…? What the hell are you doing??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki turns on his heel and stares at the person at the end of the alleyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes darken a little when they find Leo’s and he clenches his jaw in frustration before an emotionless smile makes it way onto his face, “Lookie lookie here~! Look who decided to crawl out of their shit hole. What’s good Nakashima.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo stays silent for a moment longer as he takes in the spy bleeding out on the ground before looking at Daiki who was covered in said blood, “Nakashima?? Haven’t heard someone call me that in a while. I’m glad you noticed I was out,” He flashes Daiki a grin, but Daiki could see the nervousness behind it, “Did you miss me??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki scoffs, dropping his smile as he turns away from Leo to kick at the spy that was attempting to get up in the guts, “Miss you? Why the fuck are you asking me that asshole? Why would I miss your shitty ass?” He glares down at the body in front of him before he brings down his fist to their stomach in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t how he wanted his night to go. He was supposed to beat the hell out of this guy then go home and drink himself to oblivion again. Not see Leo weeks after the male told him to fuck off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears Leo huff, “Shitty ass? That’s not what you were saying last night…” Daiki grits his teeth. Last night his ass. Leo sighs a little bit and he hears him come closer to him, “You don’t have to lie, don’t worry I missed you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki’s eyes went wide as he vaulted on Leo, grabbing the male by his shirt and brought him close to his face, “Miss me?! MISS YOU?! No you don’t get to say that to me! Not after what you said that night!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes Leo away, finding satisfaction in seeing him on his ass. His eyes go blank as he stares at Leo, “I thought you didn’t want to see me anymore??? I thought you told me to leave!! You said it yourself!! I hear it in my mind every single fucking night!! So don’t give me that ‘I miss you too’ bullshit when you fucked Lister and Fletcher the VERY SAME FUCKING DAY YOU TOLD ME OFF!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo watches from the ground with wide eyes before he got to his feet, eyes blazed with anger, “Are you fucking kidding me?! Are you seriously going to pin this on me?!” He gave a laugh, “I’m sorry but that won’t do. You can’t come at me for fucking those two when YOU were the one that fucked… fucked… HIM!! Out of everyone you fucked the guy who left me alone as a kid!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki turns his back on Leo, shoulders tense as he shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“IF YOU TRULY FEEL FOR SOMEONE YOU DON’T DO THAT DAIKI!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki turns on his heel so quickly, it's a surprise he doesn’t get a quiplash and stretches his arms wide on either side of him, “I fucked up! I know I fucking fucked up so you don’t have to FUCKING REMIND ME WHEN I REMIND MYSELF EVERY SINGLE FUCKING DAY LEO!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a laugh as he brings his hands to cover his face, a dry sobbing leaving his lips, “I hear it every god damn fucking day! You don’t think I don’t fucking regret it?! The guilt was climbing out of me!! How was I supposed to tell the love of my fucking life that I just fucked the one guy that he hates! Fuck the one guy that I stopped fucking years ago!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki just stood there as his sobs took his entire body. He hadn’t cried since the day Leo told him to leave - he hadn’t cried since the day everything went to fucking shit. He hates it - he hates emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo breath hitches before he shook his head, “STOP THAT!! FUCKING STOP THAT!!” He shouts at Daiki, hands clutching at his hair, “YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT IS IN PAIN SO QUIET FUCKING ACTING LIKE IT!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither say a word to each other. The only thing heard was Daiki’s heavy breathing and low sobs. Leo grits his teeth and growls slightly, “Just fucking tell me why! Why did you do it?! You’re not the only one that hears it every day! Is it because he’s better than ?! He’s taller?! He’s not a fucking asshole that doesn’t know how to commit because everybody he has ever loved fucked up and left him?! Is that why?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki laughs a little from behind his hands as he shakes his head again. His shoulders were still tense but he doesn’t look up at Leo as he speaks in a low voice, a soft one he hasn’t used in ages, “You think I fucked him because I wanted to fuck you up?” He lets out a small bitter laugh as he slowly drops to his knees in front of Leo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know why I fucked up?? Do you know why I hate myself so much for what happened? I made a </span>
  <em>
    <span>vow,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leo. I made a vow that I’d never fuck Hetian again if it meant that I could be with you!” He lets out a small giggle, head tilting back to look up at the night sky, “I made that vow when I fell in love with you 3 years ago and I. broke. It. I broke it! I didn’t want to… I didn’t want to… Hetian knows how to get under my skin like no one else - he knows what will break me. I didn’t… I didn’t…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki stops talking as Leo takes Daiki’s head into his hands and yanks his head upwards so he is looking at him. Leo notices the unshed tears in his eyes but doesn’t say anything about this, “That’s what pisses me off the most. You were supposed to belong to ME. ME, not him. IM supposed to know how to get you to break. IM supposed to have you begging on your knees for ME. IM supposed to fuck you until you can’t breathe. You’re supposed to be MINE and MINE only.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo drops Daiki’s face in disgust as he takes a step back from the kneel male. Daiki whimpers lowly and goes to reach out for him, but stops himself before he does, “But now he’s touched you. Now I can’t even think about you without being disgusted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki’s mind was slowly going blank. What was he supposed to say to that? Everything he’s said is true. Hetian tainted him in a way no one has before. He only fucked Hetian because it made him feel something but that night he fucked Hetian made him feel like shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things were silent as they stared at each other. Daiki could feel his heart making its way back into his throat as he bows his head down in a submissive way, “Are you going to leave me for real this time…? Gonna leave me so I break even more..? If you do… if you do I’m never coming back. I cant- I can’t when the love of my life doesn’t want me anymore…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath hitches when he heard Leo come closer, but he still doesn’t bring himself to look at him, “...I’m sorry Leo… Please don’t leave me-” He stops himself and bites down on his lip as he closes his eyes, “Although you have every right to I guess… Oh who am I kidding? Why would you want me, Hetian’s second hand amirite? I’ll leave you be. I’m sorry- I won’t- I lo- you won’t see my anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki just wants to go home. He wants to curl up and cry and drink himself into an oblivion. He can’t believe it. Just a few minutes of talking with Leo and his walls were already down. He hates it. He hates the affect Leo has on him. Not even Hetian managed to do this to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he was going to get up and leave, he hears Leo click his tongue in annoyance, “Shut up. Shut the FUCK up!” He yelps when he feels Leo take hold of his collar and slam him against the wall. He gasps as pain travels up his spine and he tries to wiggle out of Leo’s hold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fucking pissing me off.” He leans into Daiki’s space, holding eye contact with him, “If you’re branded with Hetian now, looks like I’ll just have to take you back.” He whispers into the empty air between them. Daiki gasps softly and squirms watching as Leo clicks his tongue in annoyance again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch.” He pulls away from Daiki, eyeing him with a mostly disgusted look, “I wanted our first time to be with a smile, but it looks like I’ll have to do something different.” His eyes flicker down to Daiki’s lips and a cruel smile forms on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you really want me… tell me how bad you want me my love… beg for me… Tell me how much more you want me than the bastard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki continues to squirm as his hands come up to wrap around Leo’s wrists. He doesn’t attempt to pull Leo away, if anything he uses it as leverage as a low whine leaves his lips. He wants this, oh how he wants this. He’s begging before he even realizes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please… Please… I’m sorry. I don’t want him, never wanted him, I only ever wanted you - only want you… please just give me this one thing, I won’t ask for anything else daddy…!” He doesn’t really register himself saying daddy, but he does feel his cheek flush. It doesn’t stop his begging though, “I want you to fuck me up, mess me up and ruin me for anyone else so please…! Please I love you so much daddy… I’m sorry I betrayed you… I won’t do it again, I’ll never do it again!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch.” Leo feels his body heat up and he shivers in delight, “Haha. You fucking slut.” Daiki whines from the back of his throat as Leo pulls a hand away, grabbing Daiki by his throat. He watches Daiki lose air with a large grin every time he tightens his hold on his neck. He chuckles as he yanks Daiki close, sliding their lips together in a heated kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki gasps into the kiss, trying to lean into the kiss more but is held back by the hand around his neck. He whimpers softly as he feels a harsh bite on his body lip before Leo slid his tongue into his mouth. He doesn’t even bother fighting the other back for dominance, letting Leo take what he wants from him. He’ll give everything to him just to be with him again. He could only moan in delight as Leo pushes him further up the wall and against his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo pulls away with a low chuckle, sliding wet lips down his neck, “The bastard is never going to see you like this again right? He’ll never get to see you desperate and wanting and moaning again right?” He tightens his hand even more around Daiki’s neck as he bites down hard against his collar bone, basking in the loud moan coming from Daiki. He pulls back to eye the bite mark he left on his neck and Leo could only grin in satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo’s eyes flicker to Daiki’s face, “Answer me you slut. You’re never going to fuck him again you hear me? If you want to be fucked, you come to me. If you want to be a desperate disgusting thing, you come to ME. Do you understand?!” His eyes show danger as Leo forces Daiki to look at him. Daiki could only nod, unable to say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo growls under his breath and pulls Daiki away from the wall enough to slam him back against it, “use your words like a good boy.” He spits, eyes narrowing on him as his hand tightens even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!! Yes I understand!! I’ll come to you if I want to be fucked, only you, always you. Please please please please I’ll be good please just fuck me-” He yelps as he drops to the floor with wide eyes. His head snaps up to look at Leo. He wasn’t going to leave him here was he? Did he do something wrong?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch.” Leo grabs Daiki by the hair, “Don’t give me that look you whore. I’m not fucking you in this alleyway. Here’s what's going to happen. We’re going to get in my car, you’re going to suck me off and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not cum</span>
  </em>
  <span> at all until we are back at my place. Maybe then I’ll fuck you and let you cum. Do you understand me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes. I understand daddy. Please-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki’s mouth snaps close as he pleadingly looks up at Leo who only smirks down at him. He hauls him back up by his hair and drags him to his car. He opens the back seat and gets in before dragging Daiki in and pushing him to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki obediently gets in between Leo’s outstretched legs and Leo could only give a smug grin. He undoes his belt as he tells his driver to make haste and drive them home, never looking away from Daiki. He grabs Daiki by his hair and pulls him closer to his crotch, “Well? Get to work you fucking slut. Hands behind your back, I only want your mouth on my you got it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki whimpers softly as he presses his face against Leo’s crotch. He’s quick to use his mouth to pull the button loose from its hold before he uses his tongue to find the zipper and pull it down with his teeth. Daiki shivers in delight at the groan that leaves Leo’s mouth, “God, of course you’d know how to do that. How many dicks did you suck to have that talent? I bet you’re a cock whore aren’t you? I bet you sucks a lot of cocks to get to where you are now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo pushes Daiki’s head far away enough to pull out his cock from his pants, not even bothering to pull down his pants. He pushes Daiki’s head back against his cock and hums softly as he leans back in his seat, “What did I say? Get to work you cock whore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki sighs happily, as if he was home and ducks his head down sliding his tongue from the underside of Leo’s cock to the tip. He places a kiss to the tip gently before sticking his tongue out and slides the cock into his mouth. He feels content with the cock sitting in his mouth like this but he couldn’t disobey Leo’s orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So ever so slowly, he slides more and more of Leo’s cock into his mouth. He whimpers softly, how big was Leo anyways? God, he thought, Leo was already hitting the back of his throat and he hasn’t bottomed out yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo sighs from above him and he feels a hand run through his hair, “That’s a good boy. You think you could keep going? You’re doing so well for me baby boy..” he hums and thrusts his hips upwards gently into his mouth, making Daiki take even more. Daiki’s eyes flicker up to him and the large grin on Leo’s face was the only warning he got before Leo’s hand tightens in his face and forces him to swallow all of his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki chokes as his hand comes up and grabs at Leo’s legs to steady himself. He moans and relaxes his throat a little to accommodate his cock in his throat. The hands in his hair push him down a little more and he moans happily, eyes flickering up to look at Leo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see the barely concealed lust in Leo’s eyes and he keeps eye contact with him as drool starts to run down his chin. Leo chuckles and he tries to smile around the cock in his mouth, “God. You really are a cock whore aren’t you? Not even sucking me and you look so out of it.” Leo all but purrs as he scratches the back of his head gently, “Damn baby boy. I want to wreck you so badly. You look so pretty like this, my cock in your mouth. You’re just a glorified cock warmer aren’t you? I bet you could stay on your knees for hours if you had my cock in your mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki whines lowly as his hands tighten their grip on his legs. Yes! Yes he wants this - he hadn’t had this in forever. He’ll do anything for Leo if he’d just let him keep his cock in his mouth, “Shhh. You’re mumbling baby boy.” His eyes fall shut. He didn’t know he was mumbling. He sinks down more on his cock and makes himself comfortable on the floor as Leo’s hand continues to pet him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every once and a while, Leo will pull his head up and down his cock, moaning all the while before pushing him back down. Daiki loves hearing moans fall from Leo’s lips because he did that. He’s making Leo fall apart even if it was only to suck his dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dozes off after a while, content in just having Leo’s cock in his mouth. Content with Leo using him as he wishes. It is only when he feels the car come to a slow stop that he feels himself coming back. He hasn’t dropped into subspace in so long, it is kind of a foreign feeling to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki is about to pull back a bit when he feels Leo take hold of his head, “Stay fucking still slut,” He freezes as Leo suddenly starts to thrust his hips, forcing his cock in and out of his mouth at a fast pace. It makes Daiki choke a little but there is nothing he could do but hang on and take what Leo gives him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God fucking dammit - so fucking good you pretty little thing.” Leo moans as he continues to harshly thrust his hips in and out of Daiki’s mouth, “You better fucking swallow this or I’m going to be fucking pissed off. Understand me? Swallow all of it-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo pushes Daiki all the way down on his cock, groaning loudly as he cums down Daiki’s throat. Daiki purrs softly as he drinks down the cum in his mouth. Slowly, Leo pulls out of Daiki’s mouth, shivering slightly at the sudden cold surrounding his cock. He looks down at Daiki, who keeps his mouth open, showing the cum that resides in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo raises an eyebrow at Daiki who closes his mouth, making a show of swallowing the cum before opening his mouth, licking his lips clean. Leo groans, tilting his head back, “Shit that was hot as fuck…” Neither says a word to each other before Leo’s hand shoots out and grabs Daiki by the hair again, hauling him up on his lap and smashing their lips together in a heated kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki is quick to answer the kiss, wrapping his arms around Leo’s neck to pull him closer. Leo’s tongue is quick to enter into Daiki’s mouth, forcing a moan out of Leo as he tugs Daiki by his hips to sit on his lap. Daiki slides their hips together in an attempt to get himself off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo pulls back from the kiss with a low growl, “You are going to cum on my cock or you’re not going to cum at all.” He licks his lips, grinning widely when Daiki’s whine turns into a moan with a quick push of his hips upwards, “Do you understand me baby boy? You cum on my cock and nothing else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daiki moans and nods his head, tightening his grip around Leo’s shoulders, “U-Understand daddy.” his voice was utterly wrecked with how long he had Leo’s cock in his throat and mouth, “can’t cum til I’m on your cock. Please daddy-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I’m going to utterly fucking wreck you for anyone else. Fuck this is going to be so much fun!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>